She Loves You
by Paige Stiles
Summary: Snape can't stand the new DADA professor, so why does she make him feel something he's never felt before? SSOC Please Review! flames accepted
1. Chapter One

She Loves You  
  
Chapter One: Newest Addition  
  
"Severus, may I have a word?" Albus Dumbledore's voice in Severus Snape's fireplace startled him out of his reverie. "You're presence is required at my office." With a 'pop', Professor Dumbledore's head disappeared. Snape sighed and pulled on his many black robes. Even if there was still one week before the students arrived, he didn't want to be seen without his multitude of black clothing. Merlin forbid, Severus Snape not look threatening at any moment. He couldn't afford to look vulnerable.  
  
Snape walked his usual brisk pace up to the Headmaster's office, thinking his usual negative thoughts. Dumbledore probably wanted to discuss the issue of the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, one that Snape was sure he was not going to receive. Merlin only hoped that candidate wouldn't be hiding Voldemort on the back of their head, or a narcissistic phony or a toad-faced bitch.  
  
Probably all three, Snape thought, scowling. He spoke the password and ascended into Dumbledore's office. Even though Snape knew that Dumbledore would not give him the DADA position, he was flattered that his old friend, his only friend for that matter, would value his opinion. He sure needed it, for his talent of choosing DADA professors wasn't as extraordinary as his talent for many other things.  
  
"Ah, Severus, my good friend. All ready for next term, I presume?" Dumbledore ceased from stroking Fawkes to look at Snape over his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster. As ready as one can be for the arrival of thousands of moronic children whose only interest is who snogged who during the summer."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and settled himself at his desk. "I have a feeling that this year will be one of your best years yet, Severus."  
  
Snape raised a dark eyebrow. "Is that so, Headmaster? And why, may I ask?" Snape had the slightest suspicion that Dumbledore was about to grant him the position he had coveted for so many years.  
  
"Let's just say I have a hunch," Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling. The hope inside of Snape disintegrated.  
  
"Now, I have someone I'd like to introduce to you. Our new DADA professor should be arriving soon."  
  
"Who is he?" Snape asked, already disliking the professor who had stolen the job he felt he deserved.  
  
"Her name is Consuela Gracewell," said a feminine voice behind him, emphasizing on the word her. Snape turned to regard the voice. Behind him stood an extremely beautiful woman with long, silky dark hair and intense blue eyes. Her skin was slightly dark and she was tall and slender. She eyed Snape with extreme curiosity.  
  
"Consuela! I see you've found you're way with no trouble. Right on time!" Dumbledore took Consuela's hands and placed a kiss on each one. Consuela smiled, showing off perfect white teeth. Snape rolled his eyes. How delightful, she probably can't tell a wand from a fork.  
  
"Albus, still charming as always. Who's your friend?" Dumbledore was about to answer when Consuela interrupted.  
  
"Wait! Let me guess. Tall, mysterious, unmistakable scowl. You must be Professor Snape!" Consuela strode up to Snape and held out her hand. "Albus has told me much about you, and your talent at Potions making. I hear you're exceptionally brilliant."  
  
Snape took this compliment the only way he knew how, by strengthening his guard around people he didn't know. "Yes, which is a lot more than what I can say about most professors, especially the ones who teach DADA."  
  
Consuela looked offended. "I assure you that I can teach a class without turning into a coward."  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."  
  
Consuela's perfectly structured face turned into a mask of fury. "Professor Snape, what right do you have to judge me when you haven't even seen me teach? How dare you make such assumptions!"  
  
Surprised by this sudden outburst, Snape turned to Dumbledore, who was watching the scene with a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Consuela, or should I say, Professor Gracewell, is very well qualified for the job, Severus. That I can assure you."  
  
"Thank you, Albus. I think I'll say hello to Minerva, and settle myself in. Goodnight." Still looking angry, she brushed past Snape to the door of the office. Snape watched her disappear, and then turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"I think I'm going to retire early tonight, Headmaster. I will be here if you require assistance." Severus disappeared as well, leaving Dumbledore to speculate. He gave it a few weeks before those two were friendly, or hopefully more than friendly. It was time Severus stopped feeling miserable.  
  
Consuela stalked down the halls, still fuming from her encounter with Professor Snape. Miserable bastard, she told herself. Just upset he didn't get the job. Too bad he wasn't friendly, because he certainly appealed to her looks wise. Tall, probably well built, but it was hard to say, since he wore so many robes. His hair didn't look greasy at all, as Sirius Black had said during his school years, but soft and touchable. Consuela's favourite thing about Snape had to be his voice. Deep, silky, dark. For lack of a better word, Consuela might refer to Snape, the resident Potions Master and Slytherin Head of House, as an extremely sexy man. Too bad he's a miserable bastard, she told herself again. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: don't own any characters (although I wished I own Professor Snape) except Consuela Gracewell!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Consuela stared down from the teachers' table, observing all the students she would be teaching. So many of the students stared back up at Consuela and whispered to one another. Consuela tried to swallow her nervousness and look confident. After all, she was going to be in charge of all these children, she should look like she knew what she was doing, instead of trembling in her seat. She also wanted to show Professor Snape that the assumptions he made about her were completely false.  
  
Snape watched Consuela from his seat. She seemed a little nervous, which caused a nasty smirk to appear on Snape's face. Hopefully this woman wouldn't have a clue as to what she was doing, and be sacked within the first week. Then Dumbledore could finally grant the DADA job to him.  
  
Snape had to admit though, that Consuela Gracewell was an incredibly beautiful woman. Today, her silky dark hair was pulled back from her face, showing off her perfect, glowing skin. She also possessed a pair of deep blue eyes that sparkled mischievously when she talked to the other staff members, and soft, full lips that Snape wondered about what they would feel like beneath his. At this thought, Snape stirred uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't even know this woman; all that had transpired between them had been extremely unfriendly, and yet he was sitting here having fantasies about what it would be like to kiss her. Snape banished these thoughts, thinking instead about the fact that he was an ugly git, and no one would ever think about him in that way.  
  
"Wow! Who's that?" Ron Weasley elbowed his friend Harry Potter in the ribs. Harry looked up at the Head Table to stare at the origin of Ron's question.  
  
"Must be the new DADA professor," Harry answered. He was stunned by the beauty of the woman who was having a friendly conversation with Madam Hooch. Finally a teacher worth looking at! This was the most gorgeous woman Harry had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"I think I'm in love," Ron moaned, clutching his heart.  
  
"Oh, Ron, don't act like such an idiot. It's unlikely that a teacher would ever be interested in a student." Hermione Granger had looked up from her book to scold her friend. Ron scowled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, why do you have to be so annoying all the time?!" But Hermione had heard the question, but instead was looking towards the Slytherin table. Someone had obviously caught her eye. Ron followed her eyes, and noticed she was staring at none other than the Slytherin Bad Boy, Draco Malfoy. When Hermione saw that Draco had noticed her staring, she lowered her eyes and blushed. Ron didn't want to speculate too much, but he had a feeling that Hermione had a crush on Draco Malfoy.  
  
*******************  
  
Consuela had no idea where she was. Wherever it was, it was cold and dark, probably the dungeons of the school. Great, Connie, she thought to herself, you've been here almost a week, and you've managed to get yourself lost. Shivering, she pulled her robes tighter around her body. All I have to do is find a staircase that leads up instead of down, and I'll be out of here. Turning another corner, Consuela saw a door opened a crack, and a little light coming from inside the room. Silently pushing the door open so she could see, Consuela realized she was looking in the Potions classroom, and that Severus Snape was brewing a potion. Deep in thought, he didn't see Consuela enter the classroom. She watched as he added more ingredients, made measurements and spoke out the directions softly to himself. Consuela was transfixed; Snape was obviously incredibly brilliant. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and everything he did was precise. Consuela felt that Snape was incredibly sexy right now, and even though he was rude, impatient, and unfair, she was beginning to feel an undeniable attraction to Severus Snape, the talented Potions Master.  
  
Snape tried not to let his mind wander as he brewed the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin. The next meeting for the Order was only in a few days, and he needed to finish the potion before he saw Lupin again. Deep in his work, he did not see Professor Gracewell enter, watching him work, her beautiful eyes wide in fascination. After a while, though, he looked up and their eyes met from across the room. Consuela blushed and started to stutter excuses, obviously incredibly embarrassed for having been caught. Snape was furious that she had barged in, without announcing her presence.  
  
"Miss Gracewell, why are you down here?" he demanded, towering over Consuela. She stood up to her full height, her eyes angry.  
  
"I simply got lost Professor, and I was going to ask for your help." Consuela covered up her actual story with a quick lie. She didn't want Professor Snape to know that right now she wanted him badly.  
  
"Getting lost, are you Miss Gracewell?" Snape smirked. "That seems incredibly incompetent for a teacher, especially a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You never know what could be lurking around every corner."  
  
Anger boiled inside Consuela, and she clenched her hands into fists. "Professor Snape, you are the most hateful bastard on the planet, and I despise you!" Consuela fought the urge to slap him (or kiss him), and turned to the door.  
  
"Trust me Miss Gracewell, the feeling is entirely mutual." Snape's comment was rewarded with a hard slam of his classroom door that probably woke the entire castle. And even though he despised this obnoxious, nosy woman, not to mention incredibly beautiful as well, he added, he had never wanted anything more in his entire life, not even the DADA position. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: do not own any characters except for Consuela Gracewell!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"So, as you can see, adding dried octopus tentacles will have a very harmful affect on the Calming Potion. The results will be the exact opposite, and the one taking the potion will become extremely violent." Snape droned on to his sixth year class, watching as Harry Potter yawned, Lavender Brown brushed her hair, and Hermione Granger scribbling frantic notes in her notebook. Only five minutes left, then these morons will be out of this class, and you won't see them until Monday. It had only been three weeks into the first term, and already Snape couldn't wait until Christmas, a holiday that he usually despised.  
  
This year was going to be much worse than any others. Between Death Eater meetings and giving the Order updates on what was going on, Snape was often exhausted, and couldn't find any time to relax. What he needed was a good way to unwind. Snape was reminded vividly on the dreams he had begun to have, all involving himself and Professor Gracewell in very interesting situations.  
  
Ever since the incident a few weeks back, when Snape had caught Professor Gracewell watching him with fascination while made Lupin his Wolfsbane potion, Snape had been thinking about her all the time, even dreaming about her. His usual fantasy involved the gorgeous DADA teacher in nothing but sexy black lingerie, moaning while he held her down in his bed, and eagerly returning his passionate kisses. Snape didn't know where these erotic thoughts were coming from, but he was certainly becoming annoyed. How could he think that way about such a nuisance? Professor Gracewell was constantly going out of her way to annoy Snape, making snide comments to Professor Dumbledore about not trusting the Death Eater, making jokes about Snape to her students. Snape was starting to hope that Consuela would be meeting the same fate as the other DADA Professors.  
  
*********************  
  
Consuela made her way down to the dungeons, her quick strides full of purpose. She needed to brew a potion for her DADA class, to show the students various methods of defending themselves in case Dark wizards ever attacked them. She needed to use Snape's equipment in order to make the potion, and Dumbledore told her that Snape probably wouldn't care.  
  
I wouldn't be so sure, Consuela thought. Snape always seems to have something wrong with anything I do. Reaching the door of his classroom, Consuela hesitated for a moment before she knocked.  
  
"Come in," Snape's deep voice from inside the classroom. Consuela pushed open the door, to see Snape sitting at his desk. He looked up and glared at her. "I'm surprised you even knocked, Professor Gracewell, since spying on people seems to be your favourite pastime." Consuela returned Snape's glare.  
  
"Actually, Professor Snape, I thought spying was your pastime. Oh wait...you're not actually spying, that's just a cover up so Dumbledore will think you're on our side!"  
  
"Professor, what exactly is it that you want?" Snape asked her, failing to ignore how delicious Professor Gracewell was looking at the moment. As usual, Snape thought angrily. Consuela was wearing a deep purple shirt, with a low neckline, showing just a bit too much of her creamy skin for Snape's liking (although he did actually like it very much), and a black silk skirt that showed off her perfect legs. Her hair fell down past her shoulders in delicate waves, and she wore a bit of makeup, which accented her beautiful blue eyes, and her soft full lips.  
  
"I need to make a potion for my sixth years, and I wish to use your equipment," Consuela stated. Snape looked up and raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"What kind of potion?" he asked, standing and walking over to Consuela. She was tall, but Snape still towered over her.  
  
"A temporary blinding potion," Consuela answered, looking up into Snape's black eyes.  
  
"I will make it for you, since I am afraid that you cannot be trusted with my equipment," Snape said, moving to his private stores.  
  
"No! I wish to make it myself," Consuela answered angrily. Snape turned to look at her, an amused smirk on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, but I am afraid that you will not know what you are doing."  
  
"Professor Snape, even though you are too arrogant to realize, I probably know what I am doing more than you do." Snape was silent for a moment, and Consuela felt triumphant that she had outwitted the brilliant Potions Master. Then, without warning, Snape spun around and slammed Consuela against the wall, both his strong hands around her throat. Consuela gasped, and struggled against him, until Snape lowered his mouth and crushed him lips against hers. From that moment on, Consuela melted in his arms, returning his kiss. She moaned when Snape lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his desire for her. She threw her head back, and gasped for air, Snape taking the opportunity to taste the smooth skin of her neck.  
  
"Professor!" she moaned, before he took her lips in another searing kiss. His hands explored her body. He's so good with his hands, Consuela thought, as she reached for Snape's belt buckle. She wanted him so badly, no matter that he was a cruel, insufferable bastard. Consuela growled, frustrated at all the buttons on Snape's robes. She finally ripped his shirt open, revealing a well toned chest, when..  
  
"Professors?" The two turned to see a startled Draco Malfoy, his blue eyes wide with shock. 


	4. Chapter Four

Snape and Consuela immediately released each other from their grasps and began mumbling excuses as to their situation.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy.we were just.Professor Snape was just showing me how to." Consuela said, fumbling over her words like one often is when they have been caught doing something, well bad. She had to suppress a smirk at her last thought, while Snape made a feeble attempt to recover any hope that they possibly had.  
  
"How to revive someone who has had the misfortune of ingesting a Mortog's tongue." Snape said, piecing together the only things that came to mind.  
  
Draco sneered with no attempt to hide the fact that he knew exactly what they had been doing. In fact, he'd been watching for longer than they knew. He hadn't been sure of how to handle the situation and truth be told, still didn't. He didn't have any proof of what they were doing, but maybe the threat of his father would be enough. "How about you show me that sometime, Consuela." Draco said, with a grin equivalent to that of Satan.  
  
Snape glared at him, but chose to conceal his anger because of his obligations concerning Draco's father. "Mr. Malfoy I'm curious as to why you believe that you can just waltz into my classroom without any permission." Snape said as nonchalantly as humanly possible in a situation like this.  
  
"I'm Head-Boy professor. It's my duty to monitor the halls at night. I thought there were two students in here snog." Draco stopped in mid- sentence as he realized he was edging towards the border of acceptance.  
  
Consuela blushed at Draco statement but Snape only looked more enraged. "Very well Draco, we have explained ourselves accordingly, as have you. Now if you don't mind, I have matters to attend to, as does Consuela."  
  
Draco was in complete shock. That was it? Snape isn't just going to let me walk out of here, is he? This is impossible. Draco thought. He had expected Snape to request a private 'chat', to clear things up. Strange, he thought, as he walked back to his dormitory.  
  
"Consuela.I.I'm sorry." Snape said, looking into her eyes pleadingly. He stepped closer towards her and Consuela got the hint.  
  
"How could you possibly even think of doing that again after what just happened? Are you completely insane? You men are all the same!" She shrieked, with most emphasis on the last sentence.  
  
"I don't understand. Draco's gone now, there's nothing to stop us from."  
  
"How about the fact that he's probably going to be watching us like a damn hawk from now on? Or that he's probably already sent an owl to his father? There's a possibility that we could get into serious trouble over this and all you can think about is continuing it!"  
  
"Oh, I.I guess I hadn't really thought it through.Maybe if we."  
  
"NO!" She cried as she stormed out.  
  
Why did I ever even consider doing that? I let him put those filthy, greasy, skilled, sensual hands all over my body.Damn it! I need to get my mind off of him for a while. Consuela thought as she headed back towards her room. When she reached it, she decided to take long, hot bath to slightly ease her stress.  
  
She ran the water and cast a charm to create frothy, sweet-smelling bubbles then began to undress. As she climbed into the steamy water, she felt all her troubles melt away as each inch of skin was submerged.  
  
Snape was completely humiliated and Disgusted with himself. Oh Merlin! Has it been that long since I was with a woman? He thought to himself. He didn't even know what he was saying to her, it had just blurted out of him. This had never happened to him before. But then again, he had never been interrupted by a student before either. He decided that he should bring Consuela the ingredients for her potion tomorrow and apologize for his atrocious behavior.  
  
------------  
  
The next morning came entirely too soon for a certain pair of professors. Draco had told everyone he knew about what he had seen, but because of their obvious rivalry shown to everyone else, nobody believed him. Except of course, for Dumbledore. He was most pleased when he heard the news and was anticipating this morning very much.  
  
Consuela entered the Great Hall for breakfast to find that Snape had already arrived. She carefully avoided his gaze as she crossed the room to their table. She made of a point of not sitting hear to him but she could still feel his eyes emblazoning her body with his gaze for the whole duration of breakfast. She ate swiftly and with record timing headed towards her classroom to prepare for the day's lessons.  
  
Snape hardly touched his food. He knew Consuela was avoiding him completely and he didn't blame her. He still could not believe the way he had acted. It was not in his character at all to behave the way he did. Yet, she seemed to have that effect on him. He smiled slightly as he thought back to their kiss. She was VERY passionate and so he knew that he must have been affecting her in some way also. His feelings for her grew more complex every day. He decided that now would be a good time to talk with her, for he didn't want this to go on for much longer. He raced down to the dungeons and gathered together the ingredients needed for her blinding potion. He would have concocted it himself, but he remembered how forcefully she had insisted that she be the one who made it.  
  
He reached her classroom shortly and realized that there was plenty of time until class started. Perfect, he thought, hopefully things will be all right between us when I leave. Maybe we'll even end up starting a relationship. At that thought Snape grew extremely happy. He had not realized how much he adored spending time with her. He decided that was what he really wanted and with that, he knocked on the door.  
  
----------------  
  
Consuela rose from her desk to answer the door behind she knew would be none other than Severus Snape. But, to her surprise and disappointment (which surprised her even more) it wasn't Snape. It was Dumbledore.  
  
"I just wanted to stop by and see how things were going so far. No problems I expect?" Dumbledore said with a friendly smile.  
  
"None so far, thanks." Consuela replied equally as friendly.  
  
"Severus hasn't been riding you too hard has he?"  
  
Consuela blushed so fiercely that Dumbledore was inclined to ask if there was something wrong but decided against it.  
  
"Uh.n...no.not at all. He's been.um.civil and.yeah." Consuela silently cursed herself for her pathetic reply. She had made a fool of herself over nothing! Damn Snape and his irresistible sexiness!  
  
"Alright then Consuela, I'm glad that you're settling in so nicely." Dumbledore said smiling again.  
  
"Well thank you very much for stopping by, Albus."  
  
"Always a pleasure." He replied before strolling out the door and heading down the corridor. Consuela closed the door and sat back down at her desk. She decided she should not dwell on what just happened and began grading papers.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered she hadn't made the blinding potion yet. She would have to go see Snape again tonight. A visit she was not looking forward to. Her thoughts were interrupted by another gentle tap upon her door. She again stood up from her desk and headed towards the door, this time expecting to see Dumbledore back again as it had only been a minute or so since he had left. She opened the door and was taken aback when she saw the tall, dark form of Severus Snape.  
  
"I'm so sorry to intrude, but I believe you requested these items.last night." He said, trying his best not to refer too much to last night.  
  
Consuela stared back at him for a few moments and Snape was about to leave, thinking that now she wouldn't even speak to him, when she replied, her voice cracking, "Oh! Thank you. I was planning on returning tonight to get them but now.well, thank you. You saved me some trouble."  
  
Why did I have to do this? She was going to come and get them.tonight, Snape thought. "Well actually, I also wanted to apologize.for my behavior last night. It was totally unacceptable and I cannot even believe I acted in such a way." Snape said, his eyes pleading for forgiveness.  
  
"Thank you. I have to get back to this, so if you don't mind."  
  
"I understand.I'll go now." Snape said in a voice filled with such pain and despair that Consuela was about to stop him when he stormed out of the room, his robes billowing. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"Consuela, may I see you in my office for a moment, after dinner?" Dumbledore asked, as he passed Consuela to his chair.  
  
"Certainly, Albus," Consuela answered, before returning to her meal. It had been a week since her encounter with Professor Snape, and the two professors had barely spoken to each since. The only words exchanged between them were brief, one-worded sentences or extremely polite questions.  
  
"Professor Gracewell, would you be so kind as to pass me the potatoes?" a deep, silky voice spoke in her ear, his warm breath on Consuela's neck causing her to give an involuntary shiver. Consuela had forced herself to take her usual spot beside Professor Snape again, so as to not cause speculation among the faculty and students. The entire school already knew of their "mishap" down in the dungeons with thanks to Draco Malfoy. Consuela did not want the students to create any embarrassing rumors, so she forced herself to put up with the mysterious Potions Master.  
  
Not that she really minded. She was willing to admit to herself that she was strongly attracted to the former Death Eater. There was no use denying how she felt, no matter how cranky and difficult he was. But no matter how much of an attraction Consuela felt, she could not act upon it. These were dangerous times, and she could not become involved with anyone, especially Severus Snape.  
  
"Ah, Professor Gracewell. So glad you could join us." Dumbledore said, watching a flustered Consuela Gracewell enter his office.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Albus," she gasped, clutching her side, and breathing heavily. "One of my students needed assistance with their homework." Consuela then realized that Dumbledore had said "us", and saw that Professor Snape was seated in a chair facing Dumbledore's desk. He awknowledged with a nod, which she returned.  
  
Merlin, she's beautiful, Snape thought, watching Consuela as she took off her outer robes and plopped down in to the chair beside him. She was wearing black pants, which showed off her curves, and a tight maroon sweater. Her hair was piled on her head in a messy bun and her skin had a natural gleam to it.  
  
Snape realized (much to his horror) about two seconds after he was finished taking in her appearance, that he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Both Dumbledore and Consuela looked at him in shock, and Consuela flushed.  
  
Dumbledore looked extremely amused. It was a rare sight to see Severus Snape embarrassed, but when it did occur, it was quite the sight to see. "Yes, she is quite breathtaking, isn't she Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Consuela gave a nervous laugh, and her face darkened to the colour of her sweater.  
  
Snape only grew paler, and stood up. "I must attend to the potions I'm making for Poppy," he said abruptly. He turned and walked swiftly out of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore used all the inner strength he possessed to suppress laughter. Poor Severus, he is absolutely smitten. Dumbledore turned to look at Consuela, who was still watching the door Severus had left through. She was still looking embarrassed, but Dumbledore also saw confusion, sadness and longing in her eyes.  
  
"Consuela, I have something to ask of you," Dumbledore said, causing Consuela to turn her eyes towards him.  
  
"Yes, Albus, anything."  
  
"How would you feel about joining the Order?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"I would be honored, Professor Dumbledore," Consuela replied. Dumbledore observed her through his half-moon glasses.  
  
"It will be somewhat dangerous, I must warn," he stated. Consuela nodded.  
  
"I'm fully prepared for the danger Albus, I'm just happy I can help."  
  
"Alright then. Our next meeting is scheduled for tomorrow night at seven. Just to make sure you get there safely, I'll have Professor Snape escort you."  
  
"Alright, I'll be ready."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Gracewell. That will be all."  
  
The next night, Consuela stepped out of her shower and prepared herself for the meeting. She was nervous about meeting all these wizards and witches, who were highly skilled in the defense of the dark arts, and she was worried she wouldn't be able to keep up. She was just hoping they were a friendly bunch.  
  
Consuela pulled on a pair of jeans and a nicely fitting white tank top (since she was supposed to dress in muggle clothes), before pulling her hair into a sleek ponytail. She decided against putting makeup on, and settled herself in her living room to wait for Professor Snape.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, a gentle knock was heard on her door, and Consuela rushed to answer it. When she opened it, and saw Snape standing on the other side, she gasped. No longer was he wearing those ominous black robes that made him look so threatening, but a nice pair of black pants, and a white button up shirt. His black hair still looked the same, and his face was still impassive, but Consuela couldn't help but notice how unbelievably irresistible Professor Snape looked at the moment. She almost wanted to pull him inside, slam the door, and keep him to herself for the entire night.  
  
Stop it, she forcefully reminded herself. No thinking of Snape in that way, remember, Connie?  
  
"Are you ready, Professor Gracewell?" Snape asked. Hearing that low voice pushed Consuela over the edge, and she grabbed Snape by the collar of his shirt and slammed her door. Looking extremely surprised, Snape didn't realize what was happening.  
  
Before he could make sense of the situation, Consuela pulled his head down and kissed him passionately and hungrily. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Hermione was surprised to hear the news of Professor Gracewell and Snape being "involved" with one-another. The thought of her kissing that sleaze ball was bad enough, but now she had heard rumors of them.well.going at it on Snape's desk. "I'll never be able to look at either of them properly again, or Snape's desk for that matter. I'll just die if he calls me to the front of the room." Hermione remarked to Harry and Ron in the common room.   
  
"I think Ron's taking this the worst," replied Harry with a large grin. Hermione turned her head away so as to hide her smile, and covered her mouth to stifle her giggles.   
  
"Oh shut it you two. I didn't actually have feelings for her. I mean, like you said Hermione, she would never go out with a student. She would, however go out with a twisted old bat." Ron said, trying to conceal his glumness, but was unsuccessful. It wasn't the fact that she hadn't chosen Ron, since he never expected her to, but the fact that she had chosen Snape really got to him for some reason. With an abrupt change of subject, Ron suddenly added, "Harry, who's that girl I've seen you with lately? You seem.close." Ron was happy to transfer the embarrassment from himself to Harry.   
  
"Who do you mean?" Harry said unconvincingly.   
  
Hermione was completely blown away. She always just assumed that he and her would.. well she didn't exactly know, but it was still something that she just assumed would happen. I guess I was wrong, she thought. "I'm going to go to bed," Hermione said suddenly. She decided it would be better for her not to hear all about some snitty priss that Harry's been snogging behind their backs.   
  
"No, Hermione! It's so early. Come on!" They replied pleadingly.   
  
"Sorry, but I'm really tired. I'll see you guys in the morning." She said as she arose from her seat and carried Crookshanks up to the girls' dormitories.   
  
Hermione reached the dormitories and collapsed on her bed. She could not believe what she had just heard. How could she have been so stupid? Then, without warning, she felt the most horrible, painful and piercing loneliness she had ever felt in her life.   
  
--------   
  
Consuela released her grasp on Severus' collar. They slowly parted lips and separated their bodies as they became aware of what had just taken place. They stared at each other for several moments, then to break the steadily growing silence and unease, Severus said, "Are you ready to leave now?" Consuela, who was expecting him to say something at least somewhat romantic or nice, was completely flabbergasted. She was the one that was hurt this time, but she wasn't sure how to deal with situation. She decided that right now, her priority was the Order and that she should forget this for the time being. "Yes, let's go." She replied, her voice betraying her slightly with tiny squeaks.   
  
The meeting was more than she expected. Everyone seemed to friends with each other and the atmosphere was more welcoming than she ever could have expected. Truthfully, she hadn't expected friendliness at all. She had expected a shadowed, dank, cave for a meeting place, with a bunch of hidden faces staring at her from behind masks, requesting that she perform some sort of initiation test. She hadn't realized that she was imagining something close to what transpired at Death-Eater gatherings.   
  
The meeting itself went well and she was immediately accepted into the 'family'. She particularly felt a liking for Tonks, who was wonderfully pleasant and entertaining. She had a feeling that the two would become close friends, as they had hit if off right away. Snape however, had not spoken to her all night. She was more hurt than she was letting even herself believe.   
  
----------   
  
The next day did not go at all how Consuela would have liked. At breakfast, Snape had run into a long lecture about how she had not returned his things promptly and that she probably had not taken proper care of them anyway. Then at, lunch, Snape had not even shown up. Consuela had returned his things after lunch but he had not been in his classroom as she had hoped. Dinner was much as she would have expected; Snape had said nothing to her for the entire meal.   
  
Snape was not certain what it was that had driven him to act like this. He thought it might have something to do with the fact that the same thing had happened before only this time their roles were reversed and she expected him to accept this. She could not just play with him idly like a doll. His thoughts had wandered over the concept that maybe he was just afraid of falling in love with her, but he had immediately dismissed the idea. This was her fault, not his!   
  
"Stubborn bastard!" Consuela cried in her room. Why was he acting like such a child? Hadn't she offered the exact thing that he had wanted? "I guess he changed his mind," she thought aloud. This thought enraged Consuela and also, deep down, hurt her extremely.   
  
-----------   
  
Over the next two months, things transpired in much the same way, except that Snape had begun referring to Consuela as Ms. Gracewell (something that Consuela had not taken lightly). Snape and Consuela barely said anything to each other. They had each hoped that things would improve, especially since this 'fight' had gone on even before their more recent kiss. Neither had the power to apologize first, so things stayed the same way.   
  
"The winter "Frost" dance is coming up soon." Tonks said nonchalantly to Consuela.  
  
"Don't remind me." Consuela groaned.   
  
"Why? I know! You could take Remus. He'd love to go with you. I think he's had his eye on you since your fist meeting."   
  
Consuela wasn't sure what to say to that. She didn't want to reveal her feelings about Snape to Tonks and therefore sat in thought for several moments before Tonks said, "Okay, I get it. You want someone else to take you. Hmmm, who could the lucky wizard be? Oh, sod it. Just tell me will you?"   
  
"I suppose it won't hurt now. It's.don't laugh or anything okay?" Seeing a nod from Tonks she continued, "Snape."   
  
"WHAT?! But you guys HATE each other! Everybody can see that," Tonks blurted out without thinking.   
  
Consuela immediately burst into tears. "I know!" She sobbed. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I think I really like him. Maybe even." at this point she broke into continuous sobs.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry Connie. You know I didn't mean it. Listen, it'll be okay. I know what we can do. We'll dress you up all nice, and then Snape will see you at the dance, and," she made an obscene gesture which indicated that she wanted her and Snape to become 'intimate'. "I swear this'll work!"   
  
"I don't know.Do you really think that'll work? He doesn't really seem the type to fall for looks," Consuela said doubtfully.   
  
---------   
  
"Oh Merlin, she is sexy. I would've been fine if she hadn't kissed me like that, oh gods that was amazing. If she could kiss like that, I wonder how." Snape said, as he thought out loud.  
  
He was having a lot of trouble concentrating on his work and would probably have to make Lupin another vile of Wolfsbane. Snape didn't seem to mind though, his thoughts continued in much the same way for the remainder of the night. It had been happening a lot lately and he had stopped fighting it. He had not however, stopped fighting with her. He wished things had gone differently. It had gone on like this for so long now, that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to fix it. His only hope was the winter dance. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The excitement of the Winter Frost Dance was evident in the Great Hall. Every student and teacher was looking forward to Christmas.that is, except for Professor Snape. Snape HATED Christmas. He hated the happy, warm atmosphere that happened during December, and he hated how people gave each other gifts, and the radiant smiles that broke out on their faces when they saw family members they hadn't seen all year. Maybe the reason Snape hated Christmas was because he had no one to share the occasion with. He had never had anyone to share it with, since his father had forbidden anyone in their house to celebrate.  
  
One person who Snape had noticed was enjoying the atmosphere was one Professor Gracewell. She sat at her chair in the Great Hall, talking excitedly to the other professors, her eyes sparkling and her smile wide. Snape swallowed, and his resentment for Christmas grew tenfold. He hated that he had all these feelings for the DADA professor, and that all he wanted for Christmas was Consuela. Snape's scowl disappeared for a moment, when Snape pictured Consuela underneath a Christmas tree in his quarters, wearing nothing but a big red bow.  
  
"Aren't you looking forward to Christmas, Severus?" Professor McGonagall asked, interrupting Snape's thoughts. Snape turned to regard the older professor, who was looking at him with an amused smirk on her face. She knew that Snape hated Christmas, and she just wanted to tease him a little bit. The other Professors were also looking at Snape as well, including the wide blue eyes of Professor Gracewell.  
  
"Oh yes, Minerva," he snarled, sarcastically. "There's nothing better than morons who are high on holiday cheer, and horribly tacky decorations all over the Great Hall." Minerva gave a small laugh and shook her head, used to Snape's misery, but Consuela gave a derisive laugh, and turned to Snape with an angry look in her eyes.  
  
"What right do you have to judge people because they celebrate a holiday, and dare to show happiness once in a while. For your information, Severus, it's perfectly normal, but nevermind, that's something you probably don't understand."  
  
Snape was totally taken aback, and for once he didn't know what to say. He knew that he and Professor Gracewell didn't get along, and that they argued all the time, but he had never seen her so annoyed. All the other professors were exchanging glances, waiting for the next remark.  
  
"Forgive me, Ms. Gracewell, but I'm sorry if I've offended you and your stupid holiday. I should've known you were one of those morons who enjoyed the holiday, judging by your teaching skills."  
  
The look on Consuela's face was pure rage. She reached across the table, picked up a jug of ice cold pumpkin juice, and dumped it on Professor Snape's head, and into his lap. The Great Hall was entirely silent, and every pair of eyes was on the two professors. Soon, the silence broke, and everyone began to laugh. Snape, furiated and embarrassed, scooped up a spoonful of cranberry sauce, and smeared it all over Consuela's pretty face, and in her silky hair. Consuela gasped and smacked Snape across the face with all her might.  
  
"Professor Snape, and Professor Gracewell in my office now!" Dumbledore shouted, and the Great Hall went silent again. Dumbledore stood up, and walked quickly through the side door.  
  
"You bastard! I can't believe you did that to me!" Consuela shrieked, walking with Snape to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Me! You're the one who started it, and you slapped me in front of everyone!" Snape shouted, and Snape almost never shouted.  
  
"Well, you deserved it!" Consuela screamed, almost in tears. The two were so involved in their argument, that they didn't even notice they were standing in front of Dumbledore's office entrance, the stone gargoyle staring at them. Hanging off the gargoyle was a piece of strange piece of mistletoe.  
  
"Bubblegum Lollipop," Snape said, waiting for the gargoyle to let them through. Instead, there was no movement.  
  
"Sorry, there's a new password," the mistletoe said, scaring both the professors, causing Consuela to jump about five feet in the air, and Snape to smirk at her.  
  
"Well, what's the new password?" Snape demanded, ignoring the withering look Consuela shot at him.  
  
"Well, it's not really a word," the mistletoe trilled. "It's more of an.action."  
  
"Well, what is it?" Consuela demanded, impatiently.  
  
"You have to kiss," the mistletoe said, simply.  
  
The two professors looked at each other, disgusted.  
  
"I have to kiss that?!" Consuela groaned.  
  
"Oh, like you haven't before," Snape muttered. Consuela turned and glared at him.  
  
"Let us through!" Consuela whined. "Why are you here anyways?"  
  
"Dumbledore put me here," the mistletoe stated. "Now hurry up and kiss. The headmaster's becoming patient."  
  
Snape gave Consuela a peck on the cheek, very quickly. The mistletoe gave a large laugh. "You have to do better than that!"  
  
Snape kissed Consuela quickly on the lips.  
  
"I've seen better snogging skills from third years!"  
  
"Fine!" Snape growled, pulling Consuela close. It was the most passionate kiss that the two had shared, and the mistletoe was shocked. The two were too enwrapped in their kiss to notice that the entrance had opened up. Finally, Consuela pulled away, and smacked Snape across the face again.  
  
"How dare you!" she cried, bursting into tears, and racing down the hall, to her quarters.  
  
Snape just didn't understand what was wrong with Consuela. She wanted him, and then she didn't want him. Snape HAD to figure out what was going on, and soon, before his heart shattered into a million pieces. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Don't own songs lyrics! They're by Lonestar.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"You heard we were going at it on Snape's desk?!" Consuela demanded, walking arm-in-arm with Tonks through Diagon Alley. Tonks nodded vigorously, and smiled widely.  
  
"Who did you hear that from?"  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Tonks replied. The two women were looking for something spectacular for Consuela to wear for the Frost Dance. So far, the two were unsuccessful, and both were becoming cold in the December weather.  
  
"Oh Merlin," Consuela groaned. She was afraid this would happen. The most recent rumor she had heard was that she had caught Snape in bed with Professor Trelawney, and that was the reason for the pumpkin juice dumping. After the "food fight" incident, the rumors had increased intensely.  
  
"What's the matter?" Tonks asked, looking sympathetic. "I thought you wanted these things to happen between you and Snape. That's why we're looking for a dress, to knock him off his feet!"  
  
"Well, after that mistletoe fiasco, I've really hated him."  
  
"But I thought that was a good kiss!"  
  
"It was! Oh Merlin, it was fantastic! Damnit, I can't seem to figure out my feelings for the miserable Potions Master!"  
  
"Just wait until the dance, Connie. Then we'll see."  
  
"I hope so. I mean if -" Consuela trailed off in the middle of her sentence when she saw the dress of her dreams.  
  
"Tonks! That's it!"  
  
The Great Hall looked fabulous, and was full of many excited teachers and students. Everyone looked very nice in their fancy dress robes, and Consuela took a deep breath before walking through the entrance.  
  
Large, beautifully decorated Christmas trees were all around the room, and there were holly and mistletoe everywhere. Snow fell from the ceiling, but disappeared before it hit the ground.  
  
Consuela could see all the professors dancing together, except for one. Professor Snape stood in the corner of the room, watching all the dancing couples, with a scowl on his face. Consuela gasped when she saw what Snape was wearing. He was, of course, still wearing black, but he was without his robes. Consuela had never seen him look better, and her heart began to pound.  
  
Snape HATED this holiday more than anything. The only reason he was here was to chaperone for Dumbledore, who at the moment, was waltzing around the room with Professor McGonagall. Oh Merlin, would the night never end? Just then, he looked up, and saw Professor Gracewell standing in the middle of the room. Their eyes met, and Snape knew at that moment that he was in love with her. No matter how much he hated her, or how much she annoyed him, he was still desperately in love with her.  
  
Consuela looked amazing. She was wearing a long, strapless, well fitting pink dress, which showed off how healthy her skin was, and her silky hair was piled elegantly onto her head. She was wearing a simple diamond necklace and matching earrings. Oh Merlin, Snape wanted her, and he would have her no matter what.  
  
"Ask him to dance, Connie! NOW!" Tonks whispered in her ear. "Hurry up!"  
  
Consuela took a deep breath and walked towards Snape. "Severus, would you like to dance?" Snape looked shocked, and couldn't find the words to say yes. Had she just asked him if he'd like to dance? Still speechless, Snape nodded, and followed Consuela out onto the dance floor.  
  
Every time our eyes meet  
  
This feeling inside me  
  
Is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin  
  
The taste of your kiss  
  
The way you whisper in the dark  
  
Your hair all around me  
  
Baby you surround me  
  
You touch every place in my heart  
  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
It just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
  
With you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
As Snape and Consuela danced, Snape couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together, and how good Consuela felt. He never wanted the song to end, and he had noticed that everyone else had stopped dancing and was watching the two. Dumbledore and Tonks were both looking positively gleeful. Snape wanted to talk to Consuela privately, and didn't want to talk to her in front of all the Hogwarts residents.  
  
"Will you join me on the balcony please, Professor Gracewell?" he asked, and Consuela looked up at him with surprised and fearful blue eyes. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Consuela trailed gracefully after him through the doors, out onto the balcony. She glanced absently at the enchanted scenery around her. It was like inside, snowing frozen, yet unique flakes of heaven and it was cold. This contrasted with the immense heat of all the bodies inside and Consuela began shivering immensely, due to the lack of fabric she was wearing. Severus noticed this and immediately removed his jacket. He let her reach the edge of the balcony and walked slowly up behind her. He lowered the jacket upon her shoulders enticingly and she could feel the heat emanating from it.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Severus wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear simply, "are you warm enough?"  
  
Consuela looked up into his deep, black eyes and whispered: "as long as I'm with you."  
  
Snape smiled slightly, and watched as Consuela closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. Basking in his warm presence, she could not recall a time when she felt more at home than with his arms draped around her and his body pressed against her back. She was about to say something, or perhaps even press her lips to his (she hadn't decided yet), when once again they were interrupted, and again, it was Draco. This time though, he seemed to care only for the fact that there were people there. He scanned the balcony, spotted them and left, particularly annoyed and disappointed.  
  
"Damn! Why are they here? This is a night for students for Merlin's sake!" Draco thought. He glanced once more around the Great Hall, seeing Pansy Parkinson, surrounded by the rest of her empty-headed fools, or friends as she referred to them. Although normally, he would have preferred to dance with a Slytherin, he thought he'd have a little fun tonight. He spotted Granger across the room and headed towards her.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Granger. I'm surprised you even showed up. No homework tonight?" He said smartly. She merely sipped her punch and turned to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm forcefully in a sudden primal surge. "Not so fast, Granger."  
  
What the hell does he want? Hermione thought to herself. She didn't want to get upset tonight. All she wanted was to have an enjoyable evening and maybe dance with someone nice. "Who knows?" She had thought earlier, "maybe I'll even meet my future love." She laughed inwardly at how the fates had decided to turn things. She looked up into Draco's blue-gray eyes and saw something within them. She couldn't place it, and was pondering over it when he grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards him. Why am I letting him do this? she thought angrily.  
  
"Care for a dance, Granger?"  
  
"I -" She was cut off by a violent shove away from Draco.  
  
"What in the bleeding hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" Harry said with contempt blazing in his green eyes.  
  
"I was awaiting an answer from her." He said, indicating that Hermione was the 'her' he was referring to.  
  
"Well I can already tell you that any answer to anything you have to say or have suggested will be no. I recommend you leave now, and go where you're wanted? All your Slytherin suck-ups are waiting for you," Harry said, pointing an arm in the direction of Pansy and her 'friends', who were staring at them.  
  
Draco merely shrugged and walked away. He smirked devilishly as he headed towards Pansy. It would have been even better if he' d seen us dancing together. I wonder how far I could get her to go with me. Maybe I could Potter to walk in on his mudblood whore being exactly that, a whore, he thought, his smirk deepening.  
  
He asked Pansy to dance and was at once smooshed against her body in grind. She of course was enjoying this very much, Draco on the other hand, felt it to be entirely empty.  
  
Consuela relaxed as she saw Draco leave. Severus tightened his grasp on her and swung her around to face him. "No mistletoe this time," he said. Consuela chuckled quietly when she thought back to their last kiss, when they were covered in pumpkin juice and cranberry sauce, but her laughter was soon cut short when Severus lowered his lips slowly and sensuously towards hers. Consuela let her eyes slide shut and was immediately swept from reality in a slow and deep kiss. When they finally parted, gasping for breath, they looked searchingly into each other's eyes, both knowing at that point where the evening was headed.  
  
Dumbledore was doing the mean funky chicken that he was known for when he saw the two heading across the dance floor. Each had a similar mist about their eyes that let him know exactly what was on each of their minds. He silently congratulated them. They had finally realized what was meant for them. Now, he thought, if only two others would realize what was meant for them.  
  
Consuela and Severus took their time crossing the floor, neither wanting to rush this and both knew that it was going to be and had to be something special; something that they would remember (though neither doubted that they would forget it). They emerged from the Great Hall with a gust of air following them that blew miniscule snowflakes out into the hallway. They headed down the corridor, neither sure of where they were going only that it was the right way. Finally, they reached a door, which was plain and identical to all the other doors, though it seemed different somehow. Severus turned the knob and swung the door open. Neither recognized the room at first, but later Snape would realize that this was the Room of Requirement.  
  
The room was decorated with an ornately gigantic bed; it's purpose quite obvious at this point. Although, there was also a voluptuous looking couch and, Snape noted, a thick, plush carpet on the floor. He smiled to himself, knowing that each of these spots looked perfectly comfortable for the activities the two were about to partake in.  
  
Wasting no time, Snape picked Consuela up in his arms and she made no attempt to fight it, she had no desire to deny what was about to take place. She kissed Severus as he carried over to the bed and lowered her onto it gently. The room was dark but was lit by several floating candles hovering about the room. Severus was able to make out Consuela's face; her soft features complimented by the glow of the candles and noticed that she looked entirely peacefully laying there. He removed her shoes first, idly tossing them aside and hearing them drop to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Then he turned his attentions to the pink satin dress Consuela was wearing.  
  
"Pink isn't a very good Christmas colour, is it, Professor Gracewell?" Snape teased. Consuela raised one perfectly shapen eyebrow and smiled coyly.  
  
"I guess not, Professor Snape, you should do away with it as quickly as you can." Snape didn't need to be told twice. The dress sooned joined Consuela's shoes on the floor, in a puddle of pink fabric.  
  
Snape let his eyes travel down the length of Consuela's body, noting her nicely shaped breasts, toned stomach and legs, and strong, fit arms. She's perfect, he thought.  
  
"You're perfect," he told her. She smiled softly, and kissed Snape tenderly, exploring his mouth, while she unbuttoned his suit and let it rest with her dress on the floor. Finally, when the two were both completely unclothed, Severus looked deeply into Consuela's blue eyes, and stroked her cheek.  
  
"I've been thinking about this for longer than you can imagine," he confided in her. Consuela giggled, and ran her hands through Snape's black hair.  
  
"You're a naughty boy, Professor Snape." And with that said, the two made love well into the night and in the early morning, making use of the bed, couch, and carpet, before finally becoming so exhausted they could barely move. Before allowing themselves to sink into the mattress and fall into a deep slumber, Consuela kissed Severus one last time.  
  
"Still hate this holiday?" she asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy it a lot more in future years," he stated. Consuela chuckled sleepily.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Severus," she whispered.  
  
"Happy Christmas Consuela," he replied, before pulling her into his arms. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Consuela awoke the next morning feeling truly alive. I wonder why? she thought, chuckling to herself. She turned over and noticed that Severus was still sleeping. He looks so innocent when he's sleeping. Too bad, last night he was anything but innocent. She continued thinking to herself and again laughed quietly. It took her a few moments to notice her surroundings.  
  
"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" she shouted forgetting that Severus was still sleeping. She wanted him awake anyways. There were presents below a small, but wonderfully decorated tree in the corner near the fireplace. Hanging on the fireplace were two stockings hung, both filled. They had their initials on them in silver, sparkly stitching.   
  
"What?" Severus replied groggily.   
  
"It's Christmas! There are gifts Severus," Consuela replied, cheerfully. Oh how she loved this day! She had been looking forward to it for longer than she would admit to anyone. It was the most peaceful and joyous time of the year and she adored it.   
  
Severus sat up and he too saw the small mound of presents in the corner. "Who could they be from?" He said.   
  
"You're friends, Mr. Doom and Gloom."   
  
He looked at her in a mock hurt face. She laughed and hit him playfully with her pillow before removing the covers and standing up. Severus took great pleasure in seeing Consuela's naked form, although she didn't mind; Severus had already explored her body thoroughly. Noticing two robes hanging on the door, Consuela grabbed them and handed the larger (black) robe to Severus, and put the smaller silk green one on. She suddenly had an image of Snape in her robe instead of his, and burst out laughing. Snape inquired as to what was she was laughing at and she merely ignored his question.   
  
They walked over to their presents and examined them carefully. Since the two had been "busy" the night before, Snape thought it was it was best to conjure up breakfast first, before they opened their gifts. Consuela was starving, so she agreed, watching Snape conjure up various assortments of breakfast food. There were eggs, pancakes, bacons, bagels, and many other assortments all spread out over the large table in front of the couch that Snape and Consuela had "used" the previous night. They ate ravenously as neither had eaten since lunch the day before.   
  
When they had finished eating, they made their over to their stockings. They each grabbed their own and sat down on a nearby chair. They were filled with numerous treats of all sorts. Consuela opened her 'every flavour beans' and popped a few in her mouth. Severus placed his aside and knelt down to grab a present for him and one for Consuela to open. Consuela tore through her presents in no time at all and was impatiently waiting for Severus to open the rest of his. It took him so long because he would carefully remove the wrapping and fold it beside him neatly. Consuela was restless and could not bear waiting for him to hurry up because she had bought him a present. It lay at his feet, his next gift. He picked it up thoughtfully and examined it carefully. "It doesn't say who it's from. I can't open it, it could be dangerous." He said. He knew it was from Consuela, he could tell from the way she was behaving and her reaction when he picked it out.   
  
"Oh stop it! It's Christmas, you have to open it." She said in a slightly squeaky voice.   
  
"No, it's Dumbledore's policy and I agree with it." He said, putting it aside. He wanted to torment her as much as he could and he seemed to be doing a good job.   
  
Consuela let out a frustrated moan, and rolled her eyes. "Alright! It's from me! I wanted it to be a surprise. There's a note inside the wrapping that says it's from me." She said, exasperated.   
  
He smiled, "Oh, it's from you? Well let's see what it is then." He picked it up and excruciatingly slowly, began to unwrap it. It was torture to Consuela but even more torture to Severus. He wanted to know just what she had thought of to get him. As he continued to unwrap it he began to see that it was a book. He turned it over and saw the title; it was not what he would have expected at all. 'A Pessimist's Guide to Christmas and Other Happy Times' was the title. Consuela burst into fits of laughter.   
  
"You wouldn't believe the look on your face!" She choked between her laughs. "That's not your actual gift you, you silly bat!" She pulled out her wand, cast a spell and there was another gift neatly labeled, 'To: Severus' in elegant script. He picked it up and this time did not hesitate to open it. Opening up the box, Snape saw a silver pendant on a silver chain. Examining it more carefully, he saw that the pendant was a snake, entwined around a lion. On the back read an inscription: "To my grumpy Potions Master." Snape gave a small smile, and turned to Consuela.  
  
"I understand about the snake, but the lion..?" After seeing the sly smile on Consuela's face, Snape realized what it meant. "You were a bloody Gryffindor, weren't you?" he demanded, jokingly. Consuela laughed, and nodded proudly. Snape just rolled his eyes, and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I thought that if at least one Slytherin and one Gryffindor got along, then there might be hope for the rest," Consuela explained. She had no idea that her hopes would actually come true.  
  
"Thank you." Snape said, softly, kissing Consuela deeply. He then sprung up from his chair and raced over to his clothes to extract his wand. He performed the same spell that Consuela had and there in front of her, appeared a small box wrapped in green paper with a silver ribbon tied expertly around it.   
  
"Severus, I." She began as she picked up the box. She forgot what she was saying as she began to unwrap it. This time she unwrapped it slowly and carefully, not wanting to damage it's beauty. She felt nervous unwrapping something that was sure to be completely amazing. Lifting the lid of the box, Consuela saw that her gift was also a silver necklace, but there was fiery sapphire imbedded in a charm, which was intricately designed. The sapphire sparkled impressively, and its beauty took Consuela's breath away.   
  
"You don't like it?" Snape asked, nervously.   
  
"Severus.I love it. It's the most perfect gift anyone could have gotten me. Thank you so much." "The sapphire reminded me of your eyes," Snape admitted, although embarrassed to sound like a romantic ninny.  
  
Consuela smiled, and then noticed something else in the box. It was a skimpy bra, with matching panties, and a short, sheer nightgown. Consuela raised and eyebrow, and turned to see Snape smiling naughtily at her.  
  
"What are these?" she asked, although it was obvious what their intended purpose was.  
  
"Oh, just a little something for later," Snape replied, casually. "..or right now!" Consuela squealed, as Severus threw her on the couch. Soon, their newly opened presents lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
********   
  
After a nice round of love making with Severus, Consuela decided to visit Tonks and bring her the gift that Consuela had bought for her. As soon as Consuela stepped into Tonks's living room, Tonks began firing questions at her. "So.how was he?"   
  
Consuela began to laugh at her friend. "What do you mean?" She said innocently.   
  
"Oh come on! I could tell from your face that you got it on with Snape. You have the look of a woman who is having great sex!" Consuela laughed again. "Alright, alright you caught me," she said, beaming, since Tonks was one hundred percent correct.   
  
"So.I'm dying to know! How was he? Please, tell me." Tonks pleaded, looking excited.   
  
"Well, we left the dance and went to the Room of Requirement. There was a bed and we.you know."   
  
Tonks's face fell, and she looked extremely disappointed. "Connie, 3rd years could tell better sex stories than that."   
  
Consuela mused over the fact that that was the second time that something like that had been said to her in the past few days. "Okay, he was amazing."   
  
"In what way?"   
  
"Well.he was.very romantic, and gentle, and passionate," Consuela sighed. "And he's an excellent kisser, but I already told you that." Consuela got lost in her thoughts about Snape. Annoyed, Tonks snapped her fingers in Consuela's face. This seemed to help Consuela remember something else. "Oh, lets not forget to mention Severus's equipment.if you know what I mean!" Consuela gave Tonks a sly grin.   
  
"I'm not following," Tonks said, trying to make her friend say what she knew she didn't want to. Consuela gave up trying to drop subtle hints.   
  
"He has a very large."   
  
"Okay! Please stop now!" Tonks shuddered in mock digust. Consuela chuckled and began teasing Tonks with erotic details about her night with Snape, describing Snape. Tonks covered her ears, not wanting to here this part of Consuela's account, and finally just through a pillow at Consuela.   
  
***************  
  
Consuela left Tonks's house a few hours later, and apparated back to the grounds outside of Hogwarts. She walked back the long way, to enjoy the winter scenery, and decided she would surprise Severus when she got back, by wearing the lingerie he had given her.  
  
Consuela quickly slipped into the lingerie, and made sure that her necklace was clasped on tightly. She then grabbed a bottle of wine and threw on her robe, not wanting anyone to see what she was wearing, or lack there of. Sneaking quickly into the dungeons, she stopped outside Snape's door, and rapped softly. Then she leaned against the doorframe, and let the robe fall off her shoulders, giving Snape a nice view of her body.  
  
Much to Consuela's surprise, when Snape opened the door, he looked like he was ready to go somewhere. He also looked sad and defeated, which concerned Consuela greatly.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong?" she demanded, moving towards him, to comfort him. Snape glanced down at Consuela, noticing how gorgeous she looked, and that he had definitely made a smart purchase when buying her the outfit. He was disappointed that he couldn't pull her inside with him, especially when she looked so irresistible. Her face was lightly made up, her hair was down, cascading across her shoulders in silky waves, and the necklace he had given her rested just above her breasts, complimenting her creamy skin.  
  
"Consuela.I - I'm sorry, but Dumbledore's called an emergency meeting for the Order. I'd get properly dressed if I were you.we have some serious and important matters to discuss."  
  
Judging by the look of Snape's face, Consuela could tell that whatever the Order was about to discuss wasn't going to be the kind of thing you'd hope to discuss on Christmas. Consuela hoped things were not about to take a turn for the worst, especially after the perfect day she had just had. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Consuela, now properly clad in a heavy black cloak that seemed to match the current emotion in the air at Hogwarts, ran towards her destination. As she ran, a horrible weight came over her. She ran faster, to get there as soon as she could, so she could find out what was happening, but the look on Snape's face had already told her that something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.  
  
She reached her destination, and at first apprehensively, then with a jolt of courage she burst through the door to the Room of Requirement. She was expecting to see a room filled with people and instead it was completely deserted. She gazed around the room and thought about how different the room looked, since her night there with Severus. Her thoughts raced as she tried to figure out where the meeting could possibly be and she finally ended up deciding to try Dumbledore's office.  
  
She walked up the spiral staircase, past the Gargoyle statue and knocked on the door as if not expecting a reply. To her surprise, the door opened and just as she thought her luck had finally starting, her eyes widened as she stared at the most beat down and depressed beings she had ever seen. Her vibrant blue eyes moved to glance at Snape, though he was not looking at her.  
  
"Professor Gracewell, please take a seat," Dumbledore said, in a broken voice as a chair was pulled out magically from the table. Consuela sat down obediently and lowered her eyes to the floor. She waited in patience for the meeting to continue.  
  
"Professor Gracewell, as I'm sure you know by now, I have some rather discouraging news. One of our members is being sent under cover in a most dangerous mission. His life is most certainly at stake and there are more lives than just his on the line." Dumbledore stopped speaking abruptly.  
  
"Well, who -" She stopped short, with one look at Snape, she knew exactly who. Of course it would be him! Who else would they be able to send on a mission like this? He is the only one trusted enough by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. "But what is the mission? Why are so many lives at stake?"  
  
Dumbledore looked even more crushed at her newest inquiries. "He has in his possession, an item of great power. It is an orb. This orb has to power to do great things. In the right hands it could cure thousands of horrible afflictions and purify most anything. In the wrong hands however, matters change. Professor Gracewell, can you tell me the one thing that Voldemort is set on, discluding Harry Potter?" He paused, not seeing any response, since Consuela was too stunned to say anything, he continued himself, "Muggles and Muggleborns. He can target them with this orb and destroy them. He could even target any wizard if he wished, me, Mr. Potter or any other that he would want to see put out of his way. This orb was thought to be a myth for centuries. Even I admit that I thought it could never possibly exist. In an ancient manuscript, it is called Valescere. It was said to be kept in Madrid, a city in the center of Spain. I went in search of it at one point, many years ago with my dear friend, Nicholas Flamel. We followed all of the instructions the manuscript had provided in finding it. Finally, after searching for weeks, we discovered a forgotten tomb. This tomb was buried and so we ventured far under ground. We found the orb that day, we found Valescere. We both decided that one day, when Voldemort was destroyed we could use it for our side. Neither of us wanted to destroy something with such extraordinary power for good. It was in a safe place and Voldemort knew nothing of it. I now apologize for my foolishness. If I had apprehended it, none of this would have happened. The mission is for Severus to apprehend the orb and destroy it. Voldemort and his most trusted Death Eaters are meeting atop Mt. Elbrus in Caucasus, Russia. The mountain is a dormant volcano, and Voldemort intends to use the volcano's power to fuel the orb. He must be stopped or the world is doomed." Dumbledore sank into his chair behind his desk and lowered his head into hands, beginning to weep.  
  
Consuela could not believe what she was hearing. Because of him the man she loved was most likely to be killed! Because of him the fate of the world was hanging by a thin thread that was in Voldemort's hand. She began to become more enraged and shouted, "how could you do this to us? How could you put someone in this position? What happens if he fails? Do realize what's at stake because of you?! There has to be another way! There HAS to be a better solution!! How could you send the man I love to his execution?"  
  
Without even noticing what she had revealed, she went into hysterics and finally collapsed to the ground in a fit of emotional exhaustion and stress. Snape carried her to her room with reassurances from Dumbledore that she would be all right. He didn't want her to wake up with the embarrassment she would surely feel in front of everyone. Snape apologized on her behalf before leaving and then hurried off as fast as he could. He thought bitterly of what she had said and how she had reacted. She was right; they didn't even know exactly how the orb worked. How much hope could there possibly be?  
  
Then his mind wandered to the last thing that she had shouted, but he tried to block it from thought and convince himself that she was hysterical and didn't mean it. Still, no matter how he tried it still managed to budge through to the surface. She loves you. Why does she love me? I don't deserve her love. I never should have let anything happen between us. I knew all I would cause her is grief, pain and suffering, he thought quietly to himself.  
  
He reached her room and burst through the door hastily. He carefully laid her upon her bed, admired her beauty for a moment and then quickly ran to bathroom to put together a potion for her. He returned shortly to find her awake and gave her the potion to ease her headache and calm her down. He sat beside her on the bed, and put his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry Severus, I didn't mean to overreact like that. I just wish this didn't have to happen," she said, as tears began to stream down her face. She brushed them off with the sleeve of her cloak and looked at Severus with a great sadness that he couldn't bare to see in her eyes.  
  
Instead of replying he leaned over to kiss her. They made love far into the night, both knowing that these could be the last moments that they spent together. They savored every touch, every kiss and every second. They removed each other's clothing inch by inch and after running their hands over each other, taking in every detail Severus laid Consuela down on the bed and began kissing her again. He moved from her lips to her cheek and then nibbled lightly on her ear. He then kissed down her neck and made his way slowly to her breasts. Her nipples were erect, revealing her growing desire for him. He took a generous mouthful and sucked pleasantly until he heard the sounds of her gasping. He then began kissing down her stomach, finally reaching the one place that desired his touch the most. He kissed and caressed every inch of her except that of which she craved. She was almost shivering with desire and when she began to whimper, he decided that it was time he gave her what she wanted. Her took her into his mouth and gently began sucking. He then began to flick his tongue over and around. She began to moan louder and he quickened his pace. She finally sank into release and smiled at him, as if in thanks. He climbed atop her and she forcefully turned him over. Severus grew harder and harder by the second. She sat straddling him and he said to her smiling, "I'm all yours, do whatever you like." Lowering her self onto him she reveled in Snape's low moan, which was almost a growl. She began to rock her hips back and forth slowly; she wanted this to last as long as it possibly could. Their hearts began to race and Consuela began once again to reach her peak. She started pumping back and forth with amazing speed. Snape could no longer take it. Both climaxed in a moment of pure ecstasy and sank into each other's arms.  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise when Consuela said quietly, "If you don't return, than I want you to know that I love you."  
  
Snape took in what she said, and felt a piercing pain in his heart. "I have to go now, I'm leaving in a few hours and I need to get everything prepared," he said, coldly. He left so suddenly that Consuela didn't even get a chance to call him back.  
  
It's better this way, he thought. Now she has nothing to lose. She can get over me and not have to bear the news of my death with such severity. "It's better this way," he repeated, aloud.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Apparently Professor Snape is leaving for somewhere tonight. They're calling in some new guy to teach potions. Maybe he's been deemed mentally insane and has to spend the rest of his life in St. Mungo's," Ron said, loudly to the class, as they waited for the arrival of Professor McGonnagoll for Transfiguration. Their potions classes had been cancelled until further notice, without any explanation. All they knew was that Snape was leaving for a long time.  
  
"At least he'll have friends there. Your parents will keep him company, won't they, Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said, with an evil sneer. If looks could kill Pansy would be lying on the floor from the look Draco was giving her. She smiled back, paying no attention to Draco's cold glare.  
  
It was not lost on Hermione however. She saw it and wasn't as puzzled by it as she would've been a few years ago, since Draco had been acting differently lately. The entrance of Professor McGonnagoll interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Alright class, settle down. Today we will begin with -"  
  
"Professor? Why is Professor Snape leaving? Do you know who is going to replace him? Dean Thomas asked, curiously, knowing that Professor McGonnagoll was always the one to ask when you wanted to know something important.  
  
"That's not for me to discuss with you. A replacement has been found but I have not met him. That's all I would like to confer of this matter. Now back to the lesson."  
  
After Transfiguration, Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading to towards the Greenhouse when Hermione realized that she had forgotten her quill. "I'll meet you two there. I have to run back and get my quill," she said quickly, as she dashed back to the Transfiguration classroom. She raced in, hoping that she wouldn't be late, when she saw Draco sitting casually in her usual spot running quill feather over his face. He looked up and smiled at her. She was completely stunned.  
  
He got up from the chair and walked towards her. He leaned in as close as he could before touching her and said in soft whisper, "Meet me on the Quidditch pitch tonight, after dinner." He dropped the quill onto the books in her arms, letting the feather brush her chest and rushed away before she could even reply. 


End file.
